


Finally

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hickies, necking, sin - Freeform, yoosung wants to kiss you all over LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a bit naughty but... I'm thinking about where I'm going to kiss you first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

"B...But the party..."

  
"It's alright. They're all having a good time, talking to one another... Let's stay here, yeah?"

  
You have no idea where you are at this very moment, some dim and obscure location inside of the place the party was being held at, but Yoosung had found it probably by purposefully snooping around. He asked you to come with him, and though you were thinking the both of you were going to talk to each other a little more to feel just that more closer, he led you to the empty space, gently encouraged you into it and joined you there.

  
It was moderately cramped, with his body pressing against yours. You were going to ask him what was wrong, if he needed to talk about something a bit more serious seeing as he led you to a place like this, but when he silenced you with a kiss, something he said the night before came back to mind.

  
_"This is a bit naughty, but... I'm thinking about where I'm going to kiss you first."_

  
But could you really ruin a moment like this? You didn't want to deny the fact that you loved it. You just wished it was happening in a more closed space, with less people around. Preferably not in the middle of the party.

  
"Won't people come look for us?"

  
"They're too busy. Besides, don't you remember what I told you last night?"

  
Yoosung snickered. You were surprised to hear how different his tone was right now.

  
"Here is a place I thought about kissing a lot," He said quietly, lowering his head to touch his lips to the skin of your jaw. Despite how intimate this was, this felt loving. His genuine affection washed over you as he lowered his lips to trace down your neck slowly. You raised a hand to his shoulder, nudging him back gently.

  
A worried expression overcame his features. He didn't need to say it to express that he felt like this might be pushing it.

  
"A...Are you sure you're feeling well enough?"

  
He nodded. The look in his eyes was eager. "I just want to kiss you. All over. Everywhere. It's all I dreamed about..."

  
"And you want to live that dream in the middle of the party?"

  
Yoosung smiled. "Heh. There's a lot I want to live with you, you know? But here and now... Let me show you how much I love you."

  
Yoosung pressed his lips to your neck again. You curled your fingers into the fabric of his clothes. He bit down, slightly, then hard. You winced, though kept quiet. It didn't matter how much noise was going around right now, because you weren't going to risk getting caught. And if you were going to hold more parties like this, you definitely did not want to be remembered as the organizer who was necking with some guy in a closet-like space.

  
"D...Don't leave anything too obvious now. I still have to occupy the guests..." You said, laughing nervously. When he pulled away, you didn't have to look to know there was an intense red mark left behind. He kissed you again, drawing you closer to him by snaking his arm around your waist while the other went to your cheek to caress it gently. He treated you like you were fragile glass. Something he was afraid of breaking.

  
"I love you." He said quietly. "I love you so much."

  
"...I love you too."

  
"You have no idea how much... how much I love you." He paused, then his smile went away. "It's kind of weird... that we can say that after only knowing each other for such... a short amount of time."

  
"It's not a bad thing though."

  
"No... No, not at all."

  
Yoosung moved his hand away from your face, wrapping both of his arms around you tightly. He sighed as you returned the affection, hugging him back as equally as tight.  
"I was thinking... we should go to a nice cafe for a first date. Oh, and then, we should go see a movie. Later that night, we'll have a good dinner... I'll cook it myself..."

  
"You should really think about getting better first."

  
"I know. But I'm thinking of all... all the wonderful things I want to do with you."

  
His smile returned. You could only see him as the personification of sunshine. "I'm just... I've said it a lot, but I'm so happy to see you right now."

  
He lowered his head once more to press a kiss to your lower neck. Nibbling lightly, he moved down to the collarbone. You were hoping your dress was going to cover these up, although you weren't going to stop him from leaving them on you. You held his head close to you, gently running your fingers through his hair. He sighed, warm breath brushing your skin.

  
You were in bliss right now...

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah, there you are. One of the guests you've invited have - "

  
Jaehee stopped mid sentence, eyebrows raising in surprise. For a moment, she looked horrified.

  
"A...Are you alright?"

  
You blinked, confusion flooding your expression. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

  
"Y...Your neck... Did someone hurt you? You have bruises - "

  
And then Jaehee made eye contact with someone behind you. You didn't need to turn your head to know who she was looking at.

  
"...Do not answer my question. Come along. I'll introduce you to the guest."

**Author's Note:**

> sin


End file.
